shezowfandomcom-20200214-history
SheZow (character)
SheZow is Guy Hamdon, a 12-year-old boy in the 7th Grade who found a power ring that once belonged his late Aunt Agnes, the original SheZow. And now whenever he wears the ring he (unwittingly at first) is granted super strength, super sonic speed, agility, a sonic scream, and an arsenal of crime fighting gadgets. But the powers of SheZow are to be wielded by a female... and so becoming SheZow he is transformed into a superheroine, complete with a superhero costume equipped with weapons such as his famous laser lipstick and boomerang brush. With all his gifts he, along with his sister Kelly, his super computer Sheila, and his sidekick and best friend; Maz. These three help him/her defend Megadale from the likes of Mega Monkey, Tara, Coldfinger, and many other evildoers. Appearance SheZow's appearance consists of; * A light pink, cheetah printed body suit hidden underneath the outfit- ending at the wrists and ankles and revealing the collar bone and neck. * A pink choker; similar to the color of the gloves. * Gloves; pointed at the ends; covering the whole hand on each arm. Ending at the elbows. * A magenta corset, with white straps that hold the famous SheZow S symbol in the center. * White, thigh high go-go boots with pink soles. * A belt; designed in the colors of black and pink; with an array of holders and pockets for weapons and accessories. Dawned with the classic SheZow symbol in the center. * A cape down to the bottoms of his feet, the colors of a violet pink, with the tip of hot pink. * A violet pink skirt, that ends at the middle of his/her thighs. Giving off a brighter shine on the side. * Long ebony hair that ends past the shoulders with a curl, along with a magenta and grey pair of streaks and a wave at the top of the forehead. * Makeup: Pink eye shadow, a small coating of blush, thick drawn on eyebrows, and a mole on the right cheek. Alter Ego *SheZow Noir was the black-clad version of the hero's costume created in an attempt to make Megadale's hero graphic novel worthy who was featured in the episode; Black Is The New Pink, even though Guy achieved the darker, grittier tone; he was nearly defeated because he failed to realize that SheZow's powers comes from the color pink. Powers * Super Sonic Shriek: '''SheZow is able to throw his/her voice at a high rate and pitch. * '''Heavy Handed Super She-Slap: '''SheZow's hand is able to swell up to a large size, being able to smack away his/her enemies. * '''Super Speed: Grants SheZow to be 10 times faster than normal, also allows SheZow to save the day in a nick of time. * She-SP: 'This power allows SheZow to know when there is danger. * '''Flight: '''SheZow received this power in Transformation Overload. *'Wind Winkers: SheZow's eyelashes can grow to a large state, being able to blow away enemies. *'Animal Communication:' SheZow is able to communicate with animals, power was received in Shesquatch. *'Beautility Belt': An arsenal of super technology, that is able to hold SheZow's weapons. *'Super Strength: '''Similar to the power of ''Superman, ''SheZow can lift ordinarily heavy objects with ease. 'Weapons and Tools *'Vanishing cream: '''A tube of cream that makes SheZow disappear once fully covered in the cream. *'Boomerang Brush: An un-ordinary brush, that flips and transforms into a boomerang. *'Insect She-Pellent:' Can fight off bugs/insects- disorients user if used wrong. *'Ballistic Fishnets: '''An orb that explodes into a net to capture enemies. *'Mega She-Zow Super Umbrella:' *'Rope In A Can: SheZow uses this weapon to tie up enemies- appearing in a string like substance Ttps://www.google.com/search?q=silly+string&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj5qM3 l rbAhUg24MKHRpCDogQ AUICygC&biw=1366&bih=635#imgrc=aThtO9dO7dc mMSimilar to Silly String or Whip Cream. *'Compact Communicator: '''Used by SheZow to contact Kelly in the episode Sarcazmo the Great. *'Mega Mascara Whiplash: A whip that SheZow received while battling Tara in the Episode ShePhat * Turbo tweezers: 'Allows SheZow to pluck any civilian and/or enemy from harms way, first introduced on ' 'SheZow Wow-Day" '''in the episode SheZap is Whack. * '''Clippers of Courage: '''Used in the episode Glamageddon to fight off Tara's ''Nails of Annihilation. * '''Mega She-Lastic Super Scrunchie: '''A super hair elastic; used in a similar fashion to rope, as it's used to capture enemies. Introduced in SheZow for a Day. * '''Super Funtastic '''Mega She-raser. Given as a gift by Sheila in SheZon's Greetings, this weapon allows SheZow to erase the animated graffiti controlled by Tattoozala. * '''Super She-ttractive Mega Magnet:' U-shaped magnet cladded with a pink shade similar to the Laser Lipstick; this weapon has such a powerful magnetic force to attract any metal object (e.x.- a ferris wheel). Used and introduced in Null and Void. Trivia * The Original plot of SheZow was shown back on May 4, 2007 on Disney Channel's shorts series Shorty McShort Shorts with episode 1, The pilot of SheZow. * SheZow has always remained a female, until Guy stole the ring from Kelly. * Whenever something bad happens to SheZow's hair, his/her powers are weakened. * SheZow's powers tend to malfunction whenever she falls ill. * SheZow can breathe in space according to the creator of SheZow. * SheZow's superpowers are also effected by the color pink in her costume; When she doesn't wear it, her powers tend to stop functioning. (Revealed in the episode; Black Is The New Pink.) * SheZow recharges powers by interacting with nature. * According to Kelly, she says in "SheZow for a Day" that SheZow rule no.3 says SheZow is on call at all times (Meaning constantly available). * It takes approximately 5 seconds for SheZow to run around Megadale. That's faster than Sonic and Keemstar combined (As shown in the first episode). * According to the SheZow Rulebook in regulation 127B subsection 3c; the ring can be removed for a single day as long as; It's after or before a day ending in the letter "y", during any post-pop leap year on the astronomical calendar of Gladious, and in the event that SheZow has a twin sister. * SheZow/Guy's cover was almost blown five times; Bragging about SheZow/ Guy saving people at the dinner table (SheZow Happens), in an interview with Wanda (ShePal), SheZow/Guy talking out of character to Boxter (Babysitter Jitters), Droosha throwing a party (Momnesia), and talking to Caped Koala (Black Is The New Pink). Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:The Hamdon Family Category:Super Heroes Category:Human Category:Female Characters